


I Lost Our Kid

by SHIR352002



Series: A family at the end of the world. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIR352002/pseuds/SHIR352002
Summary: Peter Parker was the son of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. His parents were at odds with each other for a long very while, this is how they come together again.





	I Lost Our Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is what immediately came into my mind when watching this scene.  
> hope you like it!  
> fair warning, english is not my first language and I suck at writing (-:

When they first got word of s spaceship entering the earth's atmosphere, Steve's heart was soaring. He knew exactly who was going to be in that ship and he couldn’t contain his excitement, or his slight smugness. He had told them they shouldn’t ever underestimate Tony Stark.

As they all rushed to the landing ground, Steve at the head of the group, his happiness began to sour when he was reminded of the fact that Tony now certainly hated him, justifiably so. Steve had lied to him, lied to their son.

For that, he didn’t know if either one of them could ever forgive him, let alone trust him.

Steve forced this regretful part of himself to the back of his mind, hoping to a god that probably did not exist that Tony did so as well. If not for their sake, then for Peter's. Steve didn’t know what the 15 years old had to endure up there in space, and wanted his son to come back to a peaceful earth, at least for a little while. Enough for him to heal, even a little.

Enough for Steve to see him heal, and heal his own broken heart that missed his family very much.

The ground shook as Captain Marvel, or Carol Danvers as she preferred he call her, placed the battered ship on the ground. As the door of the ship opened and the built in staircase touched the ground. Steve's heart was the one that shook. He could recognize nervousness when it struck him, and this was a hit 100 times stronger than he ever experienced.

When Tony finally appeared before his eyes, the feeling intensified even more and turned to a weird mix between nervous, happy, and worried when he finally got a good look on his husband (were they even still even still considered husbands if one of them severely despised the other?) leaning on a blue woman's shoulders, looking more than half dead and barely managing to hold himself up.

He looked broken.

Pepper rushed towards her best friend, hands hovering over his shoulders like she feared he would break or disappear into dust at the slightest touch, before finally taking a hold of her friend and looking at him with eyes Steve was sure were full of tears. Bruce and Natasha soon followed keeping their distance but still showing Tony they were there. Still making sure he knew he was not alone.

Only Steve stayed put. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t even organize his own thoughts. It was like all his systems shut down immediately once he saw Tony for the first time in so many years. The only thing he could do was just watch. Watch the man who once wanted to spend his entire life with him, the man who he adopted a little boy with 10 years before, the man who made his heart bloom with love and ache with unbearable pain at the same time.

The man who was now looking straight at Steve, lost brown eyes full of so much pain and longing Steve didn’t know what do with it except feel a slight tinge of happiness over the fact they weren’t full with hate. Tony, supported on both sides by Pepper and the blue lady Steve couldn’t bring himself to care about, made his way over to his husband, never breaking eye contact and not saying a single word. Steve had a bad feeling about this.

And then they were standing right in front of each other, Tony shaking off the hands that were helping him stay on his feet, his eyes were filling with tears. "Steve," he whispered, hands shaking as he laid them gently on the other man's shoulders. Said man could feel a tantalizing fear taking a hold of his body, Tony had bad news, extremely bad news, going off his tone.

And with that revelation, Steve suddenly remembered he hadn’t seen Peter come off of that ship.

Oh god.

He had been so focused on Tony when he appeared that he hadn’t even thought of his own son.

"Tony, no." he couldn’t stop his voice from breaking as pleaded his husband, "No, please. Tell me what I'm thinking of isn’t true."

No, anyone but Peter. Anyone but the sweet little kid who always wanted to make people happy. The kid who broight happiness into the room just by being there. He kid who made the hearts of several grumpy superheroes warm in the span of a few times. The kid who always helped Tony pull pranks on the other avengers and never once got the blame for it. In part because of his dad's protectiveness and in part because no one actually wanted to punish him. His kid. Anyone but his kid.

He took the hands on his shoulder and held them tightly in his own, as close to his heart as he could. As if he could protect this man he loved by just physically inserting him into his heart and keeping him there, like he couldn’t do to his son.

"Steve... I am so sorry." Tony's voice was fragile… everything about him seemed just so broken.

Steve didn’t want to ask, but he had to know. "Tony… what happened?"

He pulled him into his chest just as an ugly sob escaped his mouth. "I lost him Steve, I lost our kid."

"No, Tony." He whispered through his own impending tears, "We lost our kid."

 


End file.
